If Mad
by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: Imagine killing someone you hate... especially if thats the person who the love of your life loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**: Violence

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and it's characters belong to its respective owners.

**If Mad…Think About Killing Someone You Hate.**

Sometimes I wondered why he was liked more than me. Sometimes he was more liked than Sasuke and I didn't think that was even possible, at least for them. Choji just happened to go by them and heard that they rank us. I was very low on that list. Even _she_ barley stood up for me.

That was bad.

I didn't take that news well. Well, you wouldn't either if you found out the love of your life doesn't like you that much. Actually, I already knew that. It was obvious she was in love with someone else. That was as obvious as it comes. That and I overheard her declaring his love for him, right before a fight she almost died from. That wasn't good news either, but for her I was unfazed by it all. At least _she_ didn't notice. Shino noticed it immediately, so did Akumaru. I kept my held up high and laughed a lot, though not always for the reasons I say I laugh for.

Really… I'm just imagining how many ways Naruto could die.

I've come up with over three hundred. There pretty good, too. I'll do my best ones, because I have all the ones you think of at first.

Drowning, Fire, Earthquake, and Bears were all too kind to the way of death I wanted Naruto to suffer going through.

Number 73:

Make a jutsu that peels off Naruto's skin layer by layer (I don't actually have to be around for that).

Number 158:

Push Naruto into Lava

Number 159:

Make Naruto eat Lava

Number 198:

Inject Naruto with a deadly disease

Number 220:

Scratch Naruto's eyes out, break his nose off, break every bone in his body, open a hole in him, feel around his organs, and finally grab and take his heart out of its beating socket.

Number 234:

Strap Naruto to a chair in a dark room, by himself. Next, play Celine Dion.

Don't worry, that were only off the medium ones. I would go to the police for the best ones. Don't think I won't do it. Naruto and I might have been friends, but not anymore.

_I'm just too greedy and I want her all to my myself._

_**Who knew Kiba was not happy with Naruto.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning**: Violence

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and it's characters belong to its respective owners.

_Sorry for the shortness._

**If Mad…Think About Killing Someone You Hate.**

Chapter 2

To get to her house from mine I had to pass his. Usually, I think of my many creative ways for him to die and continue on my way. Today, though, I have to wait for him. Him, her, and I are going to train, because of the fifth Hokage.

#327: Pit Hokage and Naruto against each other and make them kill each other.

"Hey Kiba!" His shrill voice and orange clothes disgust me.

#36: Making him drown himself in hideos shades of orange clothing.

"Hey, Naruto." My smile is so big that I think he senses nothing wrong. Naruto would never be the one to notice. That would be her job.

#54 Death by smiling too wide.

"Let's go!" Why is he so energetic? No one can be that energetic in the morning. Naruto jumps up and down and runs toward her house. I jog to keep up with him.

#312: Death by bouncing through headboards and cracking his skull open.

Her house is grand and marvelous. I am in awe of it every time I come here. I live in a small house with a big yard, and she lives in a mansion with a ridiculously big yard.

#15: Desert him on a disserted island.

I don't have a chance with her. I still haven't come to terms with that. She is a heiress and I am not even high middle class.

#45: Kill him with the money Naruto and I don't have.

She needs to marry a high class man and take her position as leader of her clan. I'm not that person and I hate than I can't become that. I strive to become a hero worthy of her.

#67: Sentencing him to death when I become a hero.

That is till I learned a secret of Naruto's heritage. The son of a Hokage is surely fit to marry an heiress. The son of a canine is no match.

#89: Her family killing him.

I've never been ashamed of my heritage until now. I'm proud to be an Inazuka, but lately Naruto has been surpassing me. It's been pissing me off.

#321: Death by shame.

"Yo, Hinata!" I call to her from outside her room. Her father has no care that she has a mission, but she still has to get him his tea in that ridiculous outfit. At least Neji was considerate to move the training up an hour, so she could leave on time.

It then occurs to me, I want her to be happy.

"Hey, Hinata, you ready?" Naruto asks her. Hinata nods her head in that cute sort of fashion. I let them walk ahead of me, so I don't interfere with the conversation.

Naruto can make her happy. I don't think I could do that as well as he can.

So I will let go.

_Comments, Concerns, Compliments?_

_Leave them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
